


Mistaken

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masturbation, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena thinks Kara is dating Supergirl and is jealous. Oh yes she is...





	Mistaken

Lena was hugging Kara and happily smelling her hair, as friends _do,_ when Lena pulled back, sniffing at the air. She had smelled this before. 

"Kara....."

"Hm?" The blonde hummed. 

"Are you...seeing anyone?"

"No!" Kara squealed. "You know Mike and I are over..."

"You're sure? You're not....dating _Supergirl?_ "

Kara sputtered and stammered. "S-Supergirl? Have you gone crazy, Lena? No way! I-I'm not even bi and I am fairly sure she isn't!" Lena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"She shows up in similar places as you. You had late night "coffee" with her. You have similar mannerisms. You even smell like her. It's the same perfume, Kara." 

"...I...the...I am not dating her. We're just....friends! You know, pal gals! She''s my ride or die bitch! I should stop talking..." 

Lena was still not convinced.

"I hope that Supergirl takes care of you, Kar. I don't want you......geting hurt." _Supergirl is very strong after all._

"I'll be fine, Leen! I promise! Alex is going to laugh at me when she hears about this...." 

She knew she should have been happy that Kara had found someone but a green beast had risen inside of her. _Kara should be mine! Not Supergirl's....Stop it, be happy for them._ Strangely enough, there had been countless times Supergirl had deeply reminded her of her best friend. They were very alike, almost like twin sisters. As good a match as any, Lena shrugged. 

 

The next day, Lena noticed Supergirl flying around, and could not contain the urge to want to break her face. _Take my best friend away, huh? Yeah we'll see...No I'm not jealous, just protective.  Poor Kara won't even tell me Supergirl's real name. She's taking advantage of Kara. That's totally it. I am NOT jealous!_

Sam was staring at her amusedly. "I've seen that face before, Lena. What did Supergirl do? Isn't she a hero?"

"Yes...b-but..." Lena stammered shyly. "Kara's with her. I know. It's not rational or fair, but I want to punch her lights out!"

"Yeah I think that'd hurt you more than her, hun." Sam smirked. 

"She thinks she's so perfect...." Lena growled. "What the hell does she have that I don't, Sam?"

"Powers."  Sam smugly stated.

"Not. Helping. Sam." Lena said, gritting her teeth. "I should tell her its unprofessional to be going around dating a hero when she works for me!"

"Have you considered maybe you don't actually hate her...?" 

"Ugh of course....It's hard....I should be happy for Kara. What do I do, Sam? Have I waited too long? Has Kara moved on?"

"If not, then don't wait any longer, Lena. Just tell her everything."

"I...hope so..."

 

So Lena strode to Kara's apartment when she heard moaning sounds from the bedroom area. It sounded like....Kara's voice.

"Uh....Ugh...yes...right there. Fuck!" Lena turned bright red. She had just walked right into Kara fucking Supergirl at the very moment she was going to fight for her!

The sounds continued, "You're doing me sooo good, baby. Harder! Faster! Come on!"" Lena had to leave now or she would get turned on herself.... _Who are you bloody kidding, Lena? You're very turned on for your sexy Kara._

Feeling rage and tears, Lena stomped off. _Fine. Fine! Kara can have her! You can have her! I don't care anymore, Kara!_

As Lena went out of earshot, more sounds echoed that she did not hear. 

"Yes, Lena. Mmm Miss Luthor, you know me so well. I love you so much Lena, baby! If you were here, I would lick that tight-"

 

The end. 


End file.
